


Trapped!

by kitcat5510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Lawyer! Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin band, dark!ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Hermione, Harry, Ron & Ginny left Hogwarts after redoing their 7th. Harry and Ginny are happily married and living together. Ron and Hermione are also living together, but are not married though they are together. Hermione has never been less sure of her feeling for Ron, especially after she became frriends with none other than the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, in her last year of Hogwarts. This friendship blossomed because they we're Head boy and girl, so had to share a common room. In this time Hermione also became close to Blaise Zabini,  Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle & Astoria Greengrass, much to the displeasure of Ron. Though Harry & Ginny both see happy to put the past behind them and they too become friends with the Slytherins.</p><p>Now three years later, Hermione is stuck in a very restricting relationship and has been banned from seeing her Slytherin friends Harry & Ginny by Ron. Hermione feels alone and trapped. Will the reappearance of Draco Malfoy be enough to help her out of this caging, loveless relationship? Will she find the love she so desperately craves? Or will Hermione remain trapped for the rest of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~1~

Hermione pulled her keys wearily from her purse, she'd had a long hard day. She hoped Ron wasn't home yet, she was late. Again. Know he was going to be angry, Hermione slowly slid the key in to the lock and clicked it open. She walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"Ron?" She called, no answer. She sighed in relief, pulled off her coat and walked in to the kitchen deciding what she would cook for dinner. She decided to make roast chicken and veg, so she quickly began making it. She had just put the chicken in the oven and was cutting the veg when the front door banged open.  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron bellowed.  
"In the kitchen." She called back. He came stomping through, then saw she was cooking.  
"What are you making?"  
"Roast chicken and veg." she said cutting more of the carrots then tipping them on to a tray with some potatoes, then slipped them too in to the oven. "Is that all right?" He ignored her.  
"How long until it's ready?" He demanded.  
"20 to 30 minutes." He grumbled under his breath.  
"Why is it so late?" He demanded suddenly.  
"I was late in from work." Hermione replied. Ron's face hardened.  
"Oh really?" he snapped.  
"We had a late rush, some large accident involving a duel several Auror's were hurt badly and needed my attention."  
"And that's more important than my dinner is it?" Ron snapped. Hermione looked down, remembering the horrible sight she had seen.  
"Ron." She said softly. "Harry was one of the Auror's hurt." Ron froze, he hadn't spoken to Harry since his wedding to Ron's sister Ginny a year and a half ago. "He was hit by Sectumsempra, it was awful. I stayed longer to help him." She looked at Ron pleading.  
"I told you to stay away from him." Ron snapped.  
"Ron, he's like my brother I couldn't just abandon him." She cried. "He needed me."  
"I told you to stay away from him, why do you never do as you are told Hermione? Why must you always disobey me?" Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she turned back to the oven checking the food. "Make sure not to burn anything this time." Ron snapped angrily then stomped off out of the room. Hermione didn't let her tears fall from her eyes, she was stronger than to give in and give Ron the satisfaction. So instead she brushed her tears away and stood checking the food. Her mind drifted back to her last year at Hogwarts.  
~Flashback~ (December)  
"Hermione!!! Hey Hermione wait up." A voice yelled from behind her. She turned and looked over her shoulder and laughed. Running towards her, his Head Boy lopsided his tie hanging around his neck his blond hair a complete mess and his ice grey blue eyes shinning was Draco Malfoy.  
"Hey Draco." she smiled. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nope." he pooped the p. "Just wanted to catch you up so we could walk together." Hermione smiled.  
"Sure Draco, sounds nice." Draco grinned and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Your a right mess you know that right?"  
"Am not." Draco said. Hermione stepped close to him, then nicked his tie from around his neck and ran off down the hallway laughing as she heard Draco yell out behind her. "HEY!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!! HERMIONE GRANGER GIVE THAT BACK NOW!!!!" Draco charged after her laughing, then caught her around the waist and lifted her in to the air. "Now give."  
"Put me down" Hermione squealed.  
"No, not till you give me my tie back you nasty girl." Hermione giggled more.  
"Nope." She popped her p.  
"Mean nasty Gryffindor picking on us defenceless Slytherin's." He pouted causing Hermione to giggles more. He suddenly smiles slyly, causing Hermione to look a little worried. "I guess I'll just have to punish the mean nasty Gryffindor." Hermione giggles and fought to get free, but Draco's muscular arms held her tightly to his chest. She giggled breathlessly, then felt Draco's soft lips on her neck, her breath caught in her throat. She could feel him trailing them up her neck then nuzzled behind her ear and nibbled softly on her ear lobe. Hermione wanted to loss herself in him, but she couldn't so she pulled away. Like she always did. Draco looked at her and nodded, she was happy he understood why she couldn't do this. Why she couldn't be with him. "I'm sorry." He said. She placed a finger over his lips.  
"Don't be." She whispered then placed his now does up tie around his neck. "Never be." He nodded and they walked silently to the Great Hall.  
~End of Flashback~  
The sound of the timer snapped Hermione out of her day dreams. she took the food out and quickly dished it up onto two plates.  
"Ron!!! Dinner's ready." She called placing the two plates on the table. Ron marched in.  
"About time." He grumbled, then flopped down in to his chair and began shovelling his food down while Hermione picked at hers slowly. "what the hells wrong with you?" He snapped. Hermione looked up.  
"Just thinking about work." She lied smoothly. He grunted and went back to eating. Looking down at her plate, Hermione remembered Harry's pale face. Blood flowed from his chest and arms. It had taken all her skills to be able to get him to a point were he was stable. She had been so sad. After everything Harry had gone through he was still being hunted and hurt, Hermione sighed softly. She had hoped it would stop after the war, clearly not. She had even gone out of her way to defend the Slytherin's that had come back to complete their seventh year, much to their surprise.  
~Flashback~ (September)  
Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Astoria Greengrass sat together in a group as people walked past shooting them filthy looks and muttering nasty things. They all had their heads down eating their breakfast's. Pansy and Astoria were both nearly in tears, a group of seventh year Ravenclaws had cornered them as they we're walking into the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at them from the Gryffindor table, she had see the boys yell at the two girls. It had been her who had walked over and yelled at them. Suddenly she noticed Pansy was looking at her. Hermione smiled back and mouthed.  
"You OK?" Pansy nodded and mouthed back.  
"Thank you." Suddenly Draco Malfoy stood up. Pansy's eyes had widened as she had seen it and she muttered something that looked like "What are you doing?" Before he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was stunned, no one more so then Hermione when he stopped in front of her.  
"What do you want ferret?" Ron had growled but both Hermione and Draco had ignored him.  
"Can I help you?" She had asked polity.  
"I wanted to say thank you....... and sorry." Hermione was stunned. "Thank you for standing up for Pansy and Astoria..... You didn't need to do that..... Yet you still did."  
"I couldn't let them be yelled at like that, it wasn't right." Hermione said. Draco nodded.  
"And I'm sorry for how I treated you." He looked down. "It was wrong of me to make assumptions about you because of where your from. You saved all our lives in the war." Hermione blushed.  
"That's...... That's not true..... Harry...." she stuttered.  
"He's right Hermione..... I would never have been able to survive without you by my side." Harry said smiling. Draco looked at Harry shocked. "I think we should let the past be." Harry said not looking up from his plate. "Forgive I say." Hermione smiled proudly, smiled and held out her hand to Draco.  
"Truce?" She asked, Draco looked shocked but took her hand, Hermione was expecting a shake but instead he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and Ginny snorted in to her pumpkin juice.  
"Thank you Gr...... Hermione." Draco said.  
"Your welcome.... Draco." Harry stood up smiling and held out his hand.  
"Time to put the past behind us I think." He said, Draco nodded and took Harry's hand. "I just want a shake." Harry joked. "No kisses for me please." Draco laughed and everyone's mouths fell open. It sounded so free, loud and clear, full of happiness. Ron had scowled in to his food.  
"It's fine Po........ Harry. I have no intention of kissing you." The others had walked over and they stood awkwardly behind Draco.  
"Thank you for making them boys leave us alone Hermione." Astoria said.  
"It was nothing..."  
"Was not!" Pansy said. "They were going to hit us......." All the boys turned and stared at her.  
"THEY WERE GOING TO HIT YOU!" Blaise exploded. Pansy shushed him and lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Theodore wrapped his arm around Astoria.  
"Thank you Hermione." He said, she nodded.  
"So Astoria....." Ginny said softly. "How did you do your hair like that it's beautiful?"  
"Oh..... well..... I could show you later if you would like?"  
"Oh please." Ginny smiled happily at her and she smiled back, suddenly Ron snorted.  
"Do you have a problem?" Theodore asked softly.  
"Yeah...... you lot are pathetic."  
"RON!! just stop it." Hermione snapped.  
"No need Hermione, your wasting your breath." Draco said. "We better go anyway don't want to be late for class. See you later Head Girl." He flashed her a cheeky smile then walked off with the rest of the Slytherin's. Hermione had just stared after him shocked. Ginny suddenly whispered in her ear.  
"Was Draco Malfoy just flirting with you?" Hermione turned to her wide eyed shocked.  
~End of Flashback~  
Hermione smiled at the memory. She remembered feeling so very confused, yet very flattered.  
"What are you grinning about?" Ron snapped.  
"Just thinking.." She said slowly, hoping Ron wouldn't put two and two together and come up with Draco, like he so often did.  
"About?"  
"Nothing really..... Just something one of the girls at work said."  
"Bullshit." Ron spat. "Your thinking about that bloody ferret again." She stood up and grabbed their empty plates and marched into the kitchen, Ron on her heels. "You bloody were. For god sake Hermione get it in to your head, your mine not his. You got it. MINE!! That bloody ferret can't take you way from me. I won't let him you will be my wife someday. You can't keep turning me down forever. Anyway you know your not allowed anything to do with him."  
"I GET IT RON." She yelled back. Hating the fact that he had banned her from seeing any of her Slytherin friends. Suddenly Ron spun her roughly around and pinned her to a wall, lifting her off the ground in the proses.  
"Don't take that tone with me." He hisses. Hermione flinched slightly, Ron's finger's were digging in to her arms.  
"Ron.... let me down..... your hurting me." She pleaded quietly. He dropped her back to the floor, Hermione rubbed her arms, knowing all to well that there would be bruises. He glowered down at her as she slipped out of the room and walked up the stairs. she walked in to her room and locked the door with a charm behind her, no soon then Ron was pounding on it.  
"Open up Hermione." He yelled.  
"No. I'm going to bed." She began pulling on her pj's and noticed the bruises forming on her upper arms.  
"Come on Hermione.... Please." Ron whinnied through the door. "Spend tonight with me."  
"No." Hermione said again crawling in to her bed.  
"Hermione please..... You haven't shared a bed with me for months...... please."  
"No.... I don't want to."  
"Come on... you don't have to stay the whole night you know." Ron pleaded more. Hermione rolled over so her back was to the door.  
"I said no Ron go away." She knew what Ron wanted but she wasn't going to give him it. She didn't want to feel him pressing his body against hers, she shuddered at the thought and wrapped her arms around her chest. Then she remembered the one time she'd been happy to wake up next to a man. She remembered his strong arms around her waist, his body pressed against hers. Hermione smiled, she had never felt so happy as when she was in his arms. she heard Ron stomp angrily away and she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to break down her door..... again. She quickly cast wards around her bed preventing him getting to her and she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes with a yawn, her dreams full of a boy with platinum hair and striking grey eyes.


	2. ~2~

Hermione woke the next morning with a disappointed sigh. She loved being able to sleep, or more accurately she loved to dream. Her dreams were always contained a man with stormy grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. Hermione sighed, she hadn't seen him in years and she missed him something rotten. They had had the start of something wonderful, magical even. And now... just dust in the wind. Pulling herself from the soft confines of her feather bed, Hermione walked slowly to her bathroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed under the jet of warm water shooting down from the shower head. She sighed again as her tense muscles began to relax. She slowly began washing her hair, her apple scented shampoo filling the room. She stayed there for half an hour, letting the warm water wash away her tiredness. When she was finished, Hermione turned of the water and brushed her damp hair back from her face. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her body and used a drying charm on her hair which had stopped being so frizzy and had settled in to soft bouncy curls that framed her face. She stood in front of the mirror examining her hair. She loved how soft it was now, the way it hung in beautiful curls. Her chocolate eye's however, were dull. They had used to sparkle, shine and glitter with happiness, but now they looked dull and life less. Hermione pulled her hair in to a messy ponytail and pinned up stray strands. She had on her healer's uniform, as much as she loved helping people, being a healer is not what Hermione had wanted to do with her life. She hated seeing the people in pain, suffering it reminded her so much of the Final Battle. Hermione hung her head. She had become a healer because Ron had already paid for her training and she couldn't not do it, he hadn't let her.

~Flashback~ (August *After Hogwarts*)  
"Ron I don't want to be a healer."  
"To late, I've already paid. You can't back out now." Hermione shock her head her brown curls bouncing around her face.  
"I'll pay you back, but I'm not doing it." she snapped, then Ron struck her check. Hermione had been stunned it had been the first time he had hit her.  
"You'll do as your dame well told." Hermione had flinched she didn't understand.  
~End of Flashback~

Hermione touched her check, she had been so confused that she had done as Ron had said and now after two years, Hermione was stuck. she was still as confused as the day he had hit her. Leaving her room Hermione grabbed a green apple and her coat and purse from the side and left the apartment.  
As soon as she got to St Mungo's, Hermione went to check of her favourite patient and best friend who she considered her brother. She spotted his messy black hair as soon as she entered the ward then caught his bright green eyes. Hermione was shocked as she walked over.  
"You're awake?" He smiled.  
"Nice to see you too 'Mione'." Tears filled her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Harry said softly.   
"No....... It's just that name."  
"Oh...... guessing you haven't heard from him?" Hermione shock her head. "Have you seen any of them?"  
"Not since your wedding." Harry's face hardener.  
"Oh let me guess.... Ron." Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know what had happened between them two, or why Ron had forbidden her from seeing him.  
"I don't understand....." Hermione rubbed her arm, unintentionally pushing up her short sleeves revealing the nasty bruises. Harry cried out in rage and grabbed her hand softly and pulled it over and looked at them.  
"He's been hurting you!" Harry exclaimed.  
"It's nothing Harry. We had a little misunderstanding....."  
"He's abusing you." Harry cried tears filling his green eyes. "Oh 'Mione' you deserve better than that."  
"Harry it's fine really." She pulled her hand away and began checking his wounds.  
"Draco would never treat you like this." Harry whispered. Hermione froze. "I know.... you to care for each other."  
"Understatement much." Hermione mumbled.

~Flashback~ (July)  
Hermione stood in the Head's common room, the last day of term her last day at Hogwarts, Draco by her side. His fingers playing absent-mindedly with a lock of her hair.  
"You're beautiful." He mumbled.  
"your just saying that." Hermione blushed.  
"I'm not, you have always been beautiful."  
"You used to torment me!" She laughed.  
"Because I knew I could never have you........... looks like I was right." He dropped the curl his voice bitter.  
"Draco..." Hermione turned to look at him.  
"Forget it 'Mione'. I know you will always pick Weasley, I never really stood a chance." Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "It's not fair on you, to make you choose." Draco cupped her check with his hand. "So I'm not going to make you... I'm going to let you go." Hermione left her heart break.  
"Draco..."  
"Hush love...." He kissed her softly. "Keep my heart safe. It always belonged to you, thank you for the wonderful memory's... and that precious gift that you gave me." A single tear rolled down her check and he brushed it away with his thumb. "Don't cry over me love." He hugged her close and Hermione closed her eyes drinking in his smell. "Stay safe, my otter." He kissed the top of her head, then he was gone. Just like that.  
~End of Flashback~

"I don't understand why you choose Ron." Harry muttered angrily.  
"Harry..... what did you and Ron fight about?" Hermione asked softly, Harry looked at her.  
"He didn't tell you? Bastard."  
"Tell me what Harry?"   
"I found out that Ron was shagging some slag before my wedding so I confronted him about it... told him to tell you what he had done. He said he didn't have to...." Harry trailed off looking at the shock and horror on her face. "Hermione?" He asked softly. Hermione stood and ran from the ward sobbing. She ran in to her office and collapsed to her desk and noticed a letter on her desk. Open it, Hermione extracted a professional looking letter.  
Miss Granger,  
I would like to formally thank you for all the help you gave me. Especially after every thing that has happened in the past between the two of us. I would like to extend a personal invitation to the Malfoy Ball to yo,. I would also be honoured to have you attend as the Guest of Honour for all you have done for me and my family. I would also like to have a private word with you about something that may be of great interest to you. I would also like to say in thanks to all your help that if there is ever anything I can do to assist you in anything please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you again for all your help, you really are the smartest witch of your age.  
Lucius Malfoy.  
Hermione sat stunned. She hadn't spoken to Lucius since his trail and here he was... inviting her to his annual family ball. Her head was spinning, but she wrote a quick reply.  
Mr Malfoy,  
I would be honoured to attend you ball as for the privet word, I would be very interested to hear what you have to say. I'm glad I was able to help you so much as for the favour I do have one thing that a man such as yourself may be able to help me with but I would rather speck to you about it in person.  
Hermione Granger.  
She got an owl and sent the reply back, Harry words still playing over and over in her brain. Ron had cheated... she didn't want to believe him. She wanted to think Harry was wrong, but why would Harry lie to her, he had no reason to yet Ron, he did. Hermione bit her lip hard then a knock echoed on her door.  
"Come in." Lavender Brown stood there.  
"Your needed in the ward." She said, her voice sour and cold.  
"thank you Lavender, I'll be right out." she left and Hermione looked once more over Lucius' letter. She sighed. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other." Putting the letter in the top desk draw and putting a ward around the draw, Hermione left her office and went back to work, her mind buzzing


	3. ~3~

Hermione was hurt. How could Ron do that to Harry? Ruining his wedding like that.  
I'll ask him about it when I get home. She decided. Nodding to herself, Hermione went about her work, Harry was watching her worry written all over his face, but she ignored it and won't let him bring Ron up again. She was relived when visiting hours started and she was able to hid away again in her office. She found an eagle owl sitting on her desk, walking over she found a letter attached to its leg. She quickly removed the letter and opened it.  
Miss Granger,  
I would be very willing to help you in anyway I can and I am very willing to meet up. How does tomorrow, 12:30 at the Three Broomsticks sound? Lunch will be my treat. My wife would also like to know if she may owl you about the Ball, you see she would like another female opinion that neither me or my son can give. I know this is asking a lot but we will understand if you decline.  
Lucius Malfoy  
Hermione smiled. It was nice that she was being asked for help and she was more than happy to help the family out especially after he had agreed to help her. Pulling out her parchment, ink and quill she began writing her reply.  
Mr Malfoy,  
Thank you so much for agree so willingly to help me. I would love to meet you for lunch, the Three Broomsticks is fine it will be nice to go back. As for your wife's problem, I would be more than willing to take her owls, I'm glad I may be able to help her.  
Hermione Granger  
The owl stuck out its leg and Hermione attacked the letter before feeding the owl some treats and letting it fly off. Leaning back in her chair she began thinking about Draco again.

~Flashback~ (March)  
"Do you know what you want to do when you leave Draco?" Hermione asked softly.  
"Yes, me and the boy's want to form a band." He smiled.  
"Wow, really?" He nodded. "I've been learning how to play the guitar, Blaise has been learning the bass and Goyle can play the drums really well."  
"You all have hidden talents" She teased. He laughed, she giggles with him.  
"What about you 'Mione? What do you want to do?"  
"I haven't decided yet."  
"The Ministry would....."  
"I don't want to go to the Ministry, it would be awful." She said defiantly. Draco chuckled.  
"Why not a Healer then?" She looked down sadly.  
"I'm tired of pain and suffering Draco, I saw enough of that in the War....." He nods and pulls her to his chest. She cuddles up to him, smiling Draco began smoothing her hair.  
"I guess that would be a bad career for you 'Mione." She nods. "You could always join the band with me and the boys." She laughs.  
"Really Draco?" She smiled.  
"Your a really good singer 'Mione... We could really definite from having you."  
"And how do you know I'm a good singer?"  
"I've heard you when your in the shower." He teased, she hit his arm playfully. "Just come to practice with me tomorrow and see if you like it." She smiles.  
"Fine... I'll come with you and see."  
"Thanks 'Mione." Draco said hugging her. She laughed hugging him back.  
The next day, Hermione had walked down with Draco to the Dungeons. Walking into one of the larger empty one's, Hermione's mouth fell open. Blaise and Goyle where playing.  
"Hey boys." Draco said, they stopped and looked up.  
"Hey Dray.... and Hermione.... wow.... warn us next time before you bring your girlfriend Dray." Blaise teased. She felt her checks flare.  
"Oh ha-ha Blaise." Draco drawled. "But she came to practice with us." Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
"You sing?" Goyle asked hopefully, Hermione nodded. "OK why don't you show us." He points to stereo at the back of the room, nervously Hermione walked over and tapped the stereo with her wand and soft music flowed from it and she started singing.  
"I've made up my mind,   
Don't need to think it over   
If I'm wrong, I am right   
Don't need to look no further,   
This ain't lust   
I know this is love   
But, if I tell the world   
I'll never say enough   
'cause it was not said to you   
And that's exactly what I need to do   
If I end up with you  
Should I give up,   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?   
Even if it leads nowhere   
Or would it be a waste   
Even if I knew my place   
Should I leave it there   
Should I give up,   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements   
Even if it leads nowhere,"  
Blaise and Goyle's mouth's fell open as her soft voice filled the room. Draco looked smug.   
"I build myself up   
And fly around in circles   
Waitin' as my heart drops   
And my back begins to tingle   
Finally, could this be it  
Or should I give up   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements   
Even if it leads nowhere   
Or would it be a waste   
Even if I knew my place   
Should I leave it there   
Should I give up   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements   
Even if it leads nowhere   
Or would it be a waste   
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there   
Should I give up   
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements   
Should I just keep on chasin' pavements   
Ohh oh   
Or should I give up   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements   
Even if it leads nowhere   
Or would it be a waste   
Even if I knew my place   
Should I leave it there   
Or should I give up   
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements   
Even if it leads nowhere   
Or would it be a waste   
Even if I knew my place   
Should I leave it there." She stopped singing as the music faded.  
"See told you she was good." Draco drawled.  
"Yeah you said good... Not that she was a siren!" Blaise smiled, Hermione blushed like mad. Goyle smiled.  
"You'll join us right?" He asked.  
"You want me too?" She asked.  
"Of course!" Blaise exclaimed. "We're not going to find someone as good as you again." She smiles.  
"By the way... What song was that?" Goyle asked.  
"Umm... Chasing Pavements by Adele... She's a muggle singer." They nod.  
"So do you want to join us?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah.... It could be fun."  
~End of Flashback~

Hermione sighed, she had such fond memories of her seventh year at Hogwarts. The new friends she had made, the fun they had had. But now it was all gone, just dust in the wind. She hadn't seen them since Harry's Wedding, Hermione had been Ginny's Maid of Honour, she'd wore a simple strapless deep purple dress. It had clung to her chest and had a strip of sliver jewels under her breasts. It had been a lovely wedding, Ron had been Harry's best man and Draco had been one of the four grooms men along with Blaise, Theo and Neville. She had cried and smiled all the way through the wedding. The reception had been beautiful, she had danced with Harry, Mr Weasley, Theo, Blaise, Neville, George, Charlie, but she spent most of the night dancing with Draco, Ron had refused to dance and had vanished. She had assumed he was pigging out.  
Snapping out of her day dream's, she noticed the time and stood. Sighing, Hermione decided it was time to ask Ron about what had happened. walking to the fire place she quickly flooed home. Ron was waiting. Hermione watched him.  
"Hermione." He said softly.  
"I heard what you did from Harry." She said simply. Her face hard as stone.  
"Look... it was just a misunderstanding."  
"Oh really?" She spat. "How is having sex at your best friends wedding a misunderstanding?"  
"I wasn't!" He said quickly, Hermione frowned.   
"He saw you." Ron sighed.  
"Hermione... He didn't see what he thought he saw... I tried to explain to him... but he wouldn't listen."  
"So what did happen?"  
"She threw herself at me." He said simply. "I was trying to get her off when Harry saw me... I didn't tell you because it didn't matter." She bits her lip, not sure weather to believe him. "Honestly Hermione, I have no interest in bimbo's like that." He stepped forward and caressed her check softly. "I only have eyes for you." She smiles.   
"OK Ron. I guess it doesn't matter."   
"Thank you. Now go get in to something pretty... I've booked us a nice romantic dinner." Hermione smiled more before giving him a quick kiss an running to her room, she didn't catch Ron's sigh of relief or the smirk he had on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the song Chasing Pavement's by Adele. I don't own the song.


	4. ~4~

Hermione woke the next morning with a smile. Ron had been so sweet and had explained everything. Hermione sighed and her smile fell. Pity she didn't believe a word of it. Ron had known Harry would tell her and she knew Harry would never make such a big deal out of some fan girl all over Ron. Shaking her head she sat up. She sighed again and tossed the covers back and got out of bed and began getting ready for work. Pulling on her blouse, pencil skirt and black pumps Hermione looked like her old book worm self. She had tried so hard in her last year to get rid of that label but it hadn't worked. That's all people ever saw when they looked at her. Brains. Well not Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria and Draco.   
"Hermione! Your going to be late!" Ron's voice called from the kitchen.   
"OK I'm going." Walking out of her room, Hermione grabbed her coat and purse.  
"Have a nice day." Hermione nods, before flooing to St Mungo's.   
The morning was uneventful, but as lunch got closer she get nervous. She was to meet Lucius at 12:30 and ask for his help with her love life. She sighed and shock her head. Pushing her rebellious curls from her face she stood up and picked up her coat and purse. Lavender looked up as Hermione exited her office.  
"I'm going for my dinner now." Hermione said, Lavender nodded and with that Hermione walked off briskly.   
She apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade with ten minutes to spare. A small smile tugged her lips as she looked around.   
"It's been years since I was last here." She mumbled to herself. Smiling, Hermione walked briskly towards the Three Broomsticks. Her pumps making a soft, thump thump as she walked over the cobbles. She made it to the door and pushed it open. The smell hit her hard, she inhaled deeply, it reminded her of the time she was last in there.

~Flashback~ May  
"Next rounds on me!" Draco yelled happily, holding up his empty butterbeer glass. Harry, Blaise, Goyle and Theo all cheered. The girls all rolled their eyes laughing.  
"haven't we had enough?" Astoria asked softly.  
"It's OK Ash." Theo said nuzzles her neck softly. "We're allowed to do this."   
"Yep... Permission from our wonderful headmistress." Blaise smirked, waving his hand and spilling his butterbeer all over the table top.  
"BEER OFFENCE!!" Hermione shouted. All the Slytherin's looked at her confused.  
"What's a beer offence 'Mione?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.  
"A muggle thing." He chuckled.  
"It happens when you spill a beer." Hermione smirked getting up going to the bar and coming back with a shot glass and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Placing the shot glass in front of Blaise she opened the bottle and poured him a shot. Blaise looked at it then smirked.  
"So I spilled my beer..."  
"So you have to drink the shot." Hermione finished. Draco laughed.  
"I like that muggle idea." He wrapped an arm around Hermione giving her a big hug, she laughed hugging him back. Theo cheered.  
"You two make a cute couple." Ginny giggles from her spot on Harry's lap. Hermione blushed.  
"Very true." Pansy giggled. "They should so hook up." Draco just laughed his arm tightening slightly around Hermione's waist.  
The night went on from there. Blaise had ten more beer offences, Theo got six, Harry five and Draco only two. The girls laughed as the boys got more drunk and did stupid things. Harry went to the bar and gave Madam Rosemerta a kiss on the check, much to her surprice before waltzing back to the table. They had all laughed at him,that night Madam Rosewater had given them all a room as everyone, bar Hermione and Draco, were completely smashed. Hermione and Draco, however had asked for a second for them as they didn't want to share a room with them. She had agreed and Hermione and Draco had ended up in the same room. Causing one thing to lead to another.  
~End of Flashback~

A tiny blush flared on her checks as she remembered that night. Walking in to the pub, Hermione heard a voice call out to her.  
"Miss Granger... Over here." Turning she saw Lucius Malfoy sititng at one of the tables. Her blush increased and she banished any though of Draco from her mind. Two glasses of Butter beer in front to him. "I got you a drink I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all and thank you for agreeing to meet me at such short notice Mr Malfoy."  
"Please call me Lucius." He said inclining his head to the chair opposite him, she sat. "And I am thrilled to be able to pay you back for all the help you have given me. Now how can I help you?"  
"I..... You must have heard I am working at St Mungo's?" He nodded taking a sip of his drink. "Well, Harry was brought in yesterday and he told me..... he told me Ron cheated on me at his wedding." One of Lucius' blonde eyebrows rose. "I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not but last night... when I got home, Ron admitted it, but he said Harry misunderstood what happened. He said the girl threw herself at him."  
"But you don't believe him." He said softly, Hermione nodded taking a drink. "You spent the night dancing with everyone didn't you?"  
"Yes... I like dancing and Ron didn't want to dance." She shrugged.  
"It gives him time to slip away and... do what he is accused of." He looked thoughtful. "Miss Granger.."  
"Hermione please." He smiled.  
"Hermione... I want you to answer this question I'm about to ask truthfully." She nodded. "Who do you think is telling the truth?"  
"Harry." Hermione said after a moment's pause. He nodded.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Could you find out... If there are other incidents?" She asked softly.  
"Of course I will. I'll have our answer for you within two weeks."  
"Thank you.. and what did you want to speck to me about?"  
"That can wait until after I have helped you."  
"OK." Hermione was curious now. "How is your son Lucius?" He laughed.  
"Being a pain, but nothing new there." She nodded. "He misses you... He has often wondered why you never answered his letters." Hermione chocked on her butterbeer.  
"What letters? He never sent any letters to me."   
"I can assure you he did... I watched him send them." Hermione frowned. "He used to send them to your house, but since you never replied he stopped. I'm guessing you never got a single one of them?"  
"No." She looked down in to her half empty glass and her tummy growled.  
"How rude of me." Lucius said. "I'll go order our food." Hermione nodded as he walked to the bar. She sat thinking about what he had said. Draco had been sending her letters. Then why didn't I get them? She wondered. She sat thinking hard, until Lucius came back. "The foods on its way."  
"Thank you very much." He smiled and nodded. "Now about what you wanted to ask me Lucius?"  
"I think.... given the nature of what you want to know Hermione, that it might be better if I wait until after I get what you would like to know. If that is all right by you?"  
"Its fine."  
"Oh, my wife asked if I could give this to you." He holds out a envelope. Hermione took it .  
"May I?"  
"Of course, I don't mind." She opened it and removed the parchment from it. Opening it, Hermione saw beautiful, loopy handwriting.

Dear Miss Granger,  
Thank you so much for agreeing to help me, it means so much. No offence to Lucius and Draco but when it comes to organising events they are as good as useless. I love them both dearly, but the wouldn't know how to organise this ball to save their lives.  
Hermione laughed softly.  
I'm so grateful to you for agreeing to help me. I know I might be pushing things here. But would it be possible for you to come over at some point to help me. I have so missed seeing you, our conversations were so fun. I would have sent this by owl and not husband but Draco in all his wisdom decided to borrow my owl this morning, I have no idea why but he did. I will fully understand if you don't want to come over please give your answer to Lucius.  
Many thanks   
Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione was shocked. She looked up at Lucius.  
"She wants me to come over." Lucius nodded.  
"We'll understand if you don't want to."  
"No... It would be nice to see her again." He smiles. "I'll come over on my next day off." Their food arrived. "I'll owl her when it is."  
"Thank you." He said as they ate. "You have done so much for my family."  
"Nothing no descent person wouldn't have done." she said.  
"I'm still grateful." He said. She smiles.  
"How is.. Draco these days? Got himself a girl yet?" Her heart was beating painfully fast as she asked that.  
"No, he hasn't found a women."  
"Oh." Hermione ignored the fact her heart soured as he said that.  
"His mother gave him a right mouthful after her gave up on you." He shock his head. "I think after Mr Potter's wedding that he regretted it. That was the happiest I've seen him in a while." She looked down. "I'm sorry."  
"Its fine. thank you for telling me, maybe I'll owl him and meet up some time"  
"I think he'd like that." Lucius smiled. Hermione nodded. To be honest she had wanted to write to Draco for years but had never been sure how he would react. The rest of lunch passed with polite conversation and ended with similar nicety. Hermione went back to her office thinking about lunch. Lavender was sitting with the same sour look on her face which Hermione choice to ignore. She didn't have time for Lavender and her mood swings right now. Walking in to her office, Hermione smiled. Finally she would know the truth and would know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tried to control her nerves. It was early in the morning about six am, Ron was still out cold, in his room. He'd been drinking the night before and was lying half in his bed still half dressed. Hermione had quickly dressed in some of her nicer clothes. She always made an effort to look her best when she meet Narcissa . She used a straightening spell on her hair in hopes of taming her wild curls. It nearly worked, turning them in to ringlets that hung down her back. Grabbing her best coat and black pumps, Hermione crept out of her room. She was careful to avoid the squeaky floor board in the landing and padded down the stairs bare foot to avoid more noise. She got to the door with only one near miss. She had been half way down the stairs when Ron had grunted loudly, scaring her whit less. After that she had abandoned the idea of breakfast, instead just hurrying to the door slipping in to her pumps and jacket before sliding out of the door and locking it behind her.   
She apparated to Hogsmeade as soon as she got into the elevator. She had of course sent a bolt of magic through the security camera causing it to overload before she did. She walked briskly to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Narcissa. She knew she was a few hours early but she hadn't wanted to risk having to explain were she was going. She walked in to the lovely warm, well light pub and went to the bar. Madam Rosemerta smiled.  
"Hello Hermione dear, what can I get for you?"  
"A pot of tea please."  
"Coming right up." Rosemerta walked away as Hermione took a seat in one of the booths. She took a book out of her bag, which had and undetectable extension charm on it. She ran her hand lovingly over the well worn book cover. The faded letters of the title read "Pride and Prejudice" she had read this book countless times and Ron had often grumbled about her reading it. But no matter how many times she read it, Hermione couldn't stop reading it. She had often daydreamed about Mr Darcy, a dark haired Draco, while she read the book. She opened it at her page and began to read again. She read for the next two hours, until Narcissa arrived. She arrived two hours later. She was shocked to see Hermione already there.  
"Hello my dear, it's been a while has it not?" Narcissa asked politely. Hermione put her book down, marking her page with a bookmark, and smiled up at her.  
"Hello Narcissa, it has been far to long." Narcissa smiled. "Please sit." Hermione said indicating the other side of the booth. Narcissa slide in gracefully. "Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked, remembering her manners.  
"I would love some, two sugars and a little milk please my dear." Hermione did as Narcissa asked, filling the spare cup she had asked for with her last pot. She pushed it gently over to the older witch. "Thank you so much for agreeing to help me." Narcissa said softly.  
"Your most welcome. I'm looking forward to the Ball, they are the highlight of the social calendar or so I'm told." Narcissa beamed.  
"Your sweet to say." She took a sip. "Draco asked me to give you this." Narcissa handed her a letter. She took it with shaking hands. "He'll be at the Manor today if you would like to see him." Hermione felt her heart stop.  
"Oh..."  
"Of course if you'd rather not..."  
"No, I'd like to see him again." Hermione knew Ron would be furious if he knew, but she was tired of not having her own friends. "I've missed him." Narcissa smiled.  
"Very well my dear." She put down her now empty cup. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes." Hermione gathered up her things and left a tip before getting up and walking out with Narcissa.  
They flowed straight to the manor from Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled as they stepped out in to Narcissa's personal sitting room, it had been years since she had last been in this beautiful room.  
"Make yourself at home." They sat down side by side on the plush cream sofa.   
"How can I help you?" Hermione asked politely, Narcissa smiled.  
"I was wondering which room to hold the Ball in."  
"Which one did you want to to begin with?"  
"I wanted to use the Grand Hall." Hermione nodded the Grand Hall was at the back of the manor and lead out on to the gardens, there were large windows that showed off the gardens as well. The room was decorated with white, gold and crystal.   
"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Hermione said.  
"But Lucius pointed out that its to small." Hermione bit her lip, that was true to accommodate all the guests the Grand Hall would be to small. Hermione thought quickly.  
"Well the weather will be nice since its the summer so you could open out in to the garden's they are definitely big enough and if you open up the two smaller halls either side of the Grand hall everyone will fit." Narcissa thought about it, then a brilliant smile covered her face.  
"Oh your a genius my dear." Hermione blushed.  
"Not really I was just trying to show off your manor best." She smiled at the women who was so kind to her.  
"Since we've finished for now, would you like to see the boys? The whole bands here if you want to say hello." Hermione nodded butterfly's fluttering in her tummy. Narcissa got up and smoothed her dress. "This way then." Hermione got up and followed her down the long beautiful corridors of the manor. Hermione ignored the portraits that muttered about mud-blood and filth. They walked in silence but after ten minutes they heard music. "Sounds like they have already started"  
"Are you sure this is all right?" Narcissa stopped and looked at her.  
"What ever do you mean?"  
"Isn't he mad at me? Aren't they all mad at me?" Narcissa sighed.  
"They are not mad at you, Draco yes... But not you."  
"Why Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"Because he let the best thing that's every happened to him go. Silly boy, but they are over it now." Hermione nodded. "Come on I'm sure we can listen for a little before they notice us."  
They walked to one of the smaller rooms and they could hear the band playing, Hermione's heart sank when she hear the song. It was a duet her and Draco would sing.  
"It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me" Draco's melodic voice flowed out, Hermione could tell her part would be coming up just by the sound of the music.  
"Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample" His voice got softer sadder as he began singing her part. "And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes" Draco suddenly cried out in frustration. "I can't do it! It doesn't sound right!"  
"Come on man." Blaise said. "We need to get this right."  
"Not this song... I can't..." Draco sounded heart broken. "I can't sing her parts."  
"Draco we know its hard, we really do. But if you remember it was you who left her." Blaise said angrily.  
"Will you stop bringing that up! I know what I did." Draco yelled back, Hermione flinched and backed up but Narcissa's hand stopped her. "It was a mistake all right! I just wanted her to be happy."  
"We know that." Goyle said. "Let's just get back to the song, Draco we can use it as a way of remembering her." Draco sighed. The music started up again.  
"Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side" Hermione smiled, this had always been her favourite song, she had loved singing it with Draco and she still remembered every word.  
"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along" Hermione swayed slightly to the music, letting Draco's voice wash over her.   
"It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me" Draco's voice faltered and Narcissa nodded and Hermione smiled then sang.  
"Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time" the music stopped in surprise and Hermione stepped in to the room still singing.  
"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong" They all stared at her in surprise but the Goyle started playing again smiling like an idiot.  
"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along" Blaise was next to get over his shock and he picked up his notes and began strumming his guitar smiling at her.  
"It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me" Hermione stopped in front of Draco smiling. He just stared at her in shock.  
"Yesterday is history" She sang.  
"Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me" Draco sang back.  
"Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me" She sang their eyes fixed on each other.  
"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you home  
Show me how to fight for now" Draco and Hermione sang together.  
"please show me, baby" Blaise and Goyle harmonised.  
"I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along" They stayed close and kept singing.  
"It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"  
Draco touched her check softly with the back of his hand and Hermione leaned in to it. Draco smiled more.  
"You came back?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.  
"I need your father's help." Draco crooked his head. "And your mother needed mine."  
"The Ball?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She smiled he smiled back.  
"Hey Hermione." Blaise said coming over.  
"Hey Blaise, you look well."  
"I am thank you very much." Hermione laughed, Blaise pushed Draco out of the way. "Stop hogging her." She laughed more. Blaise pulled her in to a bear hug.  
"It's great to see you all again."  
"Why didn't reply to our letters? Did we upset you?" Goyle asked.  
"No, I wasn't upset... I... umm... never got them." All three of them stared at her. "The only reason I got your father's letter Draco was because he sent it to my work."  
"Weasley? He was keeping your mail?" Draco asked, she could see the anger burning in his eyes.  
"I think he got jealous after Harry's wedding." Draco smirked.  
"It was his own stupid fault for not dancing with you." Draco shrugged causing Hermione to giggle. Suddenly there was a loud throat clearing. they turned. "Father?" Draco asked.  
"Miss Granger, I need to speck with you." His official voice made Hermione realise what was coming.  
"Of course Mr Malfoy. See you boys later." She walked over.  
"We'll talk in my study." He said Hermione nodded. "This way." Hermione shot a look at the three very confused boys behind her before hurrying after Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song is Justin Timberlake's "Mirror's" I only adapted it as a duet between Draco and Hermione.


	6. ~6~

Hermione followed Lucius to his office, her stomach twisting in to knots. She had a very good idea of what was coming as he lead her through the halls of the Manor. They went through a carved oak door with a brass door handle and in to a office. It was tastefully decorated, the walls were midnight blue that went beautifully with the polished wooden floor. At the far end of the office was Lucius' desk. It was made of mahogany and she guessed it was a Tudor style desk.  
"Your desk is wonderful. It must be very old."  
"Yes it is, it's been in the family for years." Lucius said in an off hand voice. He sat himself in the high backed dark sea green arm chair, two matching armchair sat in front of his desk. "Please sit." Hermione sank in to one of the well stuffed comfortable chairs. Lucius smiled. with a slight flick of his wand towards the empty fireplace that sat to his right, her left and flames burst in to life in the grate, highlighting the beautiful carvings around the mantle place. Looking up at it Hermione smiled as she saw pictures of Narcissa and Draco all in gilded frames.  
"Umm what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She placed her hands neatly in her lap and took a deep breath. He folded his hand on the top of his desk and looked at her. She looked right back only then noticing how similar Draco's eyes were to his father's. He sighed softly.  
"Can I offer you a drink? Tea? Coffee?" He asked.  
"A tea would be nice, if it's not to much trouble."  
"Of course not." He summoned the family house elf, Tiddles. "Can I have a tea tray please Tiddles?"  
"Of course master." Tiddles squeaked bowing low to Lucius, then he stopped Hermione. "Missus Granger has come home." He squeaked happily before running over and hugging her legs happily.  
"Hello Tiddles it's wonderful to see you again." Hermione smiled affectionately down at the tiny elf. She had been surprised when she had first met him.

~Flashback~ (Easter Holidays)  
Hermione had accepted an invitation to come to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. She was ever so nervous, for one she had lied to Ron and said she was going home to spend it with her parents. She felt bad for lying about it but he was being completely unreasonable. He had yelled at her not a week before for spending time with Draco. She was also nervous because she wasn't sure how his parents would react to him bring a muggle-born home.  
"Relax will you." Draco whispered in her ear as they sat in the carriage that had come to collect them from the edge of the manor grounds. "My mother is thrilled that you are coming over."  
"And your father?"  
"Father is looking forward to it too." She looked shocked.  
"Really?" She asked stupidly. Draco chuckled.  
"Yes, he is grateful for all the help you have been giving him for his trial as am I." He stroked her check with the back of his fingers. "You didn't have to help him." He whispered.  
"I wanted to." Hermione whispered back. "I want to show him that I forgive him." Draco pulled her in to his arms and cradled her close to his chest. She had sighed happily loving the feeling of Draco's arms around her. They had stayed like that wrapped up in each other until the carriage stopped out side the front doors. He opened his arms and she blushed but went to move out of them.   
"Sorry." She looked down.  
"Don't be, I don't mind." She smiled. "You're such a nice person Hermione. I can't believe I ever thought you were dirty." She giggled.  
"All boys think girls are dirty at a young age." Draco laughed.  
"But all the same I shouldn't have called you names." Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand and he leaned in to it his eyes shut.  
"I have already forgiven you Draco." She whispered so he could just hear her. "And now look at us? Best friends... Maybe more." He nuzzled her hand.  
"Draco? Is that you?" A women's voice called. Draco sighed.  
"Yes mother." Hermione smiled. "You ready?" He asked her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled then got up and opened the door and stepped out he held out his hand to her to help her down. Hermione blushed slightly at the gentleman like gesture. But she took his hand all the same and he helped her down. The first thing Hermione saw was Narcissa Malfoy. Shock filled her, last time she had seen Narcissa was in right after the Final Battle and she had been in tattered plain robes with dirt, dust and a few flecks of blood all over here face and her hair was a mess, clinging to her husband and son a look for pure relief of her face. Now Hermione was seeing Narcissa in her element. She was wearing beautiful robes of jade silk that went beautifully with her blonde hair, that was cascading down her back pinned back off her face with some diamond hair slides. She swept down the steps and hugged Draco who was head and shoulder's taller than his mother. she stepped back and looked at him, then set about trying to smooth his messy hair.  
"Did you ever brush your hair this morning Draco?" She fussed straightening his jacket slightly. A slight patch of pink flared on his pale cheeks, Hermione suppressed her giggles. "And why haven't you been owling me? I've been getting worried." Draco sent Hermione a pleading look over his mother's head.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said. "That is my fault." Narcissa turned to her.   
"You must be Miss Granger?" Narcissa said, with a quick glance at Draco to make sure she had the right name Draco nodded.  
"Hermione please." She smiled causing Narcissa to smile back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear, my husband has been singing your praises." Hermione blushed like mad. "You have been such a big help to him, we are very grateful." she came over and gave Hermione a hug, which Hermione returned. Draco beamed happily. Hermione inhaled sightly and smelt a wonderful concoction of cherry blossom shampoo, expensive perfume and something that was completely Narcissa.  
"OK Narcissa don't crush the poor girl." Came a soft melodic drawl. Narcissa laughed a free happy sound as she stepped back. A tall man stepped forward and held out his hand to Hermione. "Miss Granger its wonderful to finally make your acquaintance I'm Lucius Malfoy." Hermione looked up at him, his long platinum hair, the same shade as Draco's, was tied back in a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck. Hermione took his hand and they shook hands. "I wish to thank you for all the help you have been giving me and your latest offer."  
"Latest offer?" Narcissa and Draco asked at the same time. Looking between Lucius and Hermione with confusion.  
"I offered to stand up in court as Lucius eyewitness." Hermione said Draco and Narcissa looked stunned, then Narcissa threw herself at Hermione pulling her close sobbing happily.  
"Oh thank you." She sobbed. Hermione looked startled but patted the women on the back.  
"Its nothing really... I just want to help in anyway I can." Narcissa squeezed her tightly before letting her go. Narcissa dried her eyes.  
"I'm so glad Draco's found a girl like you." She said with a smile. "Now lets get inside so you can look around." Narcissa quickly ushered them back inside. Hermione gasped when she looked around the grand house.  
"This is beautiful."  
"Yes I had it all redone after... the war." Narcissa said. Hermione nodded.  
"That's understandable." She said holding her coat to her chest, Narcissa noticed.   
"Oh that won't do." She took Hermione's coat. "Tiddles." She called and with a soft pop the house elf appeared. Hermione was shocked at what he was wearing, not a tatty tea towel but a smart clean tea towel neatly sewn in to a neat pair of pants and shirt with the Malfoy coat of arms on the chest pocket. "Looks so much better don't you agree and it's not actually clothes so he's happy." Narcissa smiled down at the elf fondly. "Now Tiddles this is Miss Hermione Granger, she is Draco's guest." Hermione could hear the smug satisfaction in Narcissa's voice when she said the last bit. "So please put an extra place at the dinner table."  
"Yes mistress, Tiddles is happy to meet you miss and just call Tiddles and Tiddles will come right away."  
"Thank you Tiddles" Hermione said politely. He beamed then hugged her legs much to everyone's shock.  
"You was nice to the house elves of Hogwarts. I like you miss." Draco chuckled.  
"She has that effect on everyone Tiddles."  
"Now Tiddles can you please take miss Granger's coat and bring a tea tray to the drawing room please." Narcissa asked, Tiddles let go of Hermione's knees and took the coat bowed.  
"Yes mistress."  
~End of Flashback~

Tiddles placed the trap, that he had just picked back up and placed it on the table in front of Lucius who began pouring out two cups of tea.   
"Thank you Tiddles." Lucius poured out Hermione's cup. "Cream?"  
"Please." He poured some in.  
"Sugar?"  
"Two please." Lucius put two in then handed it over with a teaspoon on the saucer. Then made his own.   
"Tiddles can you please get me the envelope I asked you to keep hold of then you may go about your duties."  
"Yes master." He bowed and vanished with a pop. Hermione took a sip of her tea. When Tiddles reappeared with another soft pop holding a big brown envelope. He placed it in front of Lucius before leaving.  
"I really appreciate you doing this for me Lucius."  
"Your very welcome miss Granger, if there is ever anything I can do to help, I will do it." He said sincerely lifting the envelope.  
"Can I talk to you in confidence?" Lucius frowned slightly laying the envelope back down.  
"Of course is there something wrong?" He asked worried. Hermione looked down at her tea, debating whether or not to tell Lucius. "You can tell me anything Hermione."  
"It might be easier if I show you." His eyebrows shot up. Hermione pushed up the sleeve of her shirt to show the finger like bruises on her arm. A look of outrage covered his face.  
"Are they the only ones?" Lucius asked softly. Hermione shock her head.  
"I have one over my rips and one on my left thigh."  
"Am I right in suggesting it was Mr Weasley?" Hermione nodded. "I insist you stay here a few days. And if he ever gets violent with you again I want you to call Tiddles. I will give him instructions to listen out for you and if he is called you bring you straight here if that is all right whit you?"  
"That would be a wonderful help." He nodded then called his house elf and gave him his instructions. Tiddles started crying when he found out someone was hurting her but when Lucius explained what Tiddles was to do, he nodded with a look of determination on his face. After he had gone, Lucius offered her the envelope.  
"I believe this will help as well, I used everything at my disposal to find these." Hermione took the envelope and opened it.  
"Thank you Lucius." He nodded as she took out a large pile of wizarding photos all of Ron with different women, in very romantic places and positions. Hermione felt sick.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be." Hermione interrupted. "I never wanted to be with him anyway."  
"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.  
"I was going to pick your son." Shock covered Lucius' face. "I was always going to pick Draco but he left me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No he was only trying to stop me getting hurt."  
"But that didn't work now did it?"  
"Not really. I think I'm going to quit St Mungo's, I hate it there."  
"Ahh, then you may want to listen to what I have to say." She looked up shocked. "Draco is looking for a female singer to join his band, Siren. Would you be interested my dear?" Hermione nodded.  
"I'd love too." He smiled.  
"The boys will be thrilled, they wanted you back." She laughed.  
"Yeah, I hated leaving them." He nodded. "But I'm back with them now, and now I have proof... I can leave it with Ron and he can't stop me."


	7. ~7~

Hermione and Lucius talked a little more about arrangements for a restraining order against Ron.  
"I think it would be best if we documented your injuries." Hermione nodded.  
"I believe that would be sensible."  
"Would you mind Narcissa doing it? Tiddles can't work camera's properly."  
"I don't mind at all Lucius." He nodded a grave look on his face.  
"Tiddles." The faithful house elf appeared at once.  
"Yes master?"  
"Will you go and get my wife please." Tiddles nodded and vanished with a soft pop. Lucius sighed softly. "How often does he do this to you Hermione?"  
"When ever he gets drunk or I don't get dinner done quick enough or when I'm late home from work..." She admitted her cheeks burning with shame and she dropped her eyes.  
"Hermione... You must listen to me when I say this." She looked up at the warm eyes that were so similar to Draco's, but unlike his son, Lucius' eyes where like pale grey clouds in the sky that became thunderstorms rather than the molten pools of mercury or silver. "You mustn't blame yourself for what he has done to you. It isn't your fault." She nodded. "And I will do everything in my power to prevent him from hurting you ever again."  
"Thank you." She smiled. "But why do you care so much? If you don't mind me asking." Lucius sighed softly.  
"I raised Draco to never hit or degrade a women in anyway because of what I had to witness as a child." He folded his hands on his desk. "I saw my father beat my mother over the smallest things, in the end it lead to her death because she was so depressed." Hermione looked shocked.  
"I'm so sorry." Lucius nodded.  
"Thank you, but because of that I made sure never to lay a hand or turn my wand on Narcissa or Draco and I taught Draco the same." Hermione nodded a sick feeling in her stomach. There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter." Narcissa glided in.  
"You asked for me?" She said politely, if somewhat confused. Lucius nodded.  
"I need you to do something my pet, Hermione has asked me to get a restraining order out against Mr Weasley and her proof needs documenting." Narcissa looked confused but nodded.  
"What exactly am I documenting?" She asked. "And what charges are you using for the restraining order?"  
"Abuse." She looked at Hermione shocked.  
"No, tell me that's not true."  
"Unfortunately it is my pet." Lucius said getting up and placing the wizard camera on his desk. "And I am going to make sure it stops." Narcissa nodded sombrely then Lucius left. Narcissa turned to Hermione.   
"I am so sorry my dear." Hermione blushed.  
"It's fine Narcissa, you couldn't have known. But please, don't tell Draco or the others."  
"That would be wise. Them boys have such tempers and are so protective of you." Hermione nodded with a weak smile. "OK let's get these done." Narcissa picked up the camera as Hermione stripped off her white blouse and black pants. She stood in her plain white underwear. Narcissa gasped in horror as she saw Hermione. "Oh my dear girl..." Hermione looked down at the floor. Narcissa picked up the camera and took the pictures of the horrible purple, black bruises that littered her ribs stomach, back and tops of her thighs. Narcissa then took a picture of the whole of Hermione's body. "All done dear." Hermione quickly pulled on her clothes the large bruises vanishing under soft fabric. Narcissa put the camera down then embraced the younger girl. Hermione hugged back, a tiny sob leaving her, Narcissa held her close rubbing her back. "It's OK dear. It's OK to cry, I'm here for you." Hermione clung to the back of Narcissa's dress as more sobs racked her small frame. Narcissa made soft soothing noises like a mother soothing a small child. "You can stay here tonight."  
"Lucius... Lucius already... offered." She hiccuped.  
"That's good. We have plenty of room and you'll be safe with us." Hermione nodded. Narcissa smiled at her and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "We won't let him hurt you again." Hermione smiled more.  
"Thank you Narcissa." Narcissa smiled.  
"OK lets get you settled in a room and get you feed." At that moment Hermione's tummy growled, Narcissa laughed. "Come on dear." Narcissa took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the office.   
She walked to one of the living rooms Lucius, Draco, Blaise and Goyle were all sat in the armchairs and on the sofa's. Draco jumped up as soon as he saw Hermione. e rushed over looking worried.  
"You've been crying. What's wrong Hermione?" He pulled her close. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, not you." She cuddled up to him her hands gripping his crisp white shirt.   
"I had to take pictures." Narcissa said. Hermione felt Draco tense.  
"Pictures of what?" Draco asked, his voice low.  
"It's just evidence, so I can get a restraining order."  
"On who?" Goyle asked.  
"Ron you dolt." Bliase said hitting Goyle upside the head.  
"Your parents have offered me room here." Hermione said at Draco. "I hope you don't mind. they are worried about how I've been treated."  
"Of course I don't mind, you can have the room next to mine." Draco said stubbornly, Hermione smiled at him and nodded.  
"I'd definitely feels safer." She clung tightly to his shirt. Draco clung back burying his face in her soft curls.

~Flashback~ (February)  
"Hermione it's all right." Draco said, sitting down next to the crying girl. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
"Of course he did." Her sobs muffled by her hands that were pressed over her face. Draco sat next to her and pulled her close to him. She kept crying so Draco pulled her on to his lap and she curled up on his lap, her face hidden in his chest. He cradled her close to him as she wept. He hummed softly trying to calm her. Her weeping calmed but didn't stop. He kept petting her hair and hummed she clings tightly to him.  
"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try" He sang softly to her, trying to calm her by getting her to sing the song they had just wrote together.  
"Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right" She sung back softly. He smiled and held her close.  
"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try" Draco sang back.  
"Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?" Hermione nuzzled him. He kissed her head.  
"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try" They sang together.   
When they finished, Hermione gave him a smile.  
"Sorry I ruined your top." She said, indicating the wet stains on his top where she'd been lying on him.  
"Hey it's fine, I can always get more tops. But I can never get another you." He stroked her cheek. She blushes slightly.  
"Draco..."  
"I know I know." He sighed sadly. "You have a boyfriend." Hermione looked away sadly.  
"I'm sorry Draco, I'm not trying to hurt you..." Draco placed his finger on her lips.  
"Shush I've heard this all before." He said softly. "I'm always going to be here for you, I'll always protect you."  
~End of Flashback~

"Like I said Hermione, I will always protect you." She made a tiny noise and pressed close to him. Draco smiled and held her close. "It's OK, just relax."  
"Hey, stop hogging." Blaise sad softly coming over. "We're here too, and I'm sure Potter would kick your arse before letting you keep her all to yourself." Hermione looked at Lucius and Narcissa.  
"Could you invite him over? Harry that is, I haven't seen him in so long."  
"Of course we can dear." Narcissa said at once then looking at Lucius. "He has a right to know what's been happening to her." Lucius nodded sombrely.  
"This isn't going to be pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The song is "Try" by Pink I don't own it


	8. ~8~

Hermione sat nervously on the sofa between Draco and Bliase. Narcissa was contacting Harry and Lucius was sitting in his chair. Narcissa came back in.  
“He's just dropping Teddy off with my sister then he'll be right over.”  
“How is auntie Andy?”  
“She fine love, worried about Hermione.” Hermione flinched. “But she's glad we're talking. She doesn't know anything other than you haven't spoken to any of us in years she thought we'd done something wrong.”  
“Turns out it was worse.” Goyle grunted.  
“Obvious much.” Blaise stated.   
Suddenly the fire place burst in to flames and Harry stepped out. He strode over to Hermione and pulled her up and hugged her tightly.  
“You fool.” He said. “You absolute fool.” Hermione clung to him.  
“I know.”  
“You should of come to me the first time it happened.” He pressed his forehead to her head. “I thought I'd lost you.”  
“I'm sorry Harry.” He tightened his grip and she cried out in pain, his arms fell away as everyone jumped up.   
“What...?” She waved away the hand he offered, holding her ribs. Harry wasn't having any of it and pulled her top up and froze. “I'm going to kill him.” He dropped her top and stormed out of the door.  
“Go after him Lucius, make sure he doesn't break something.” Narcissa said hurriedly. Lucius nodded then beckoned Goyle to follow which he did. Narcissa walked over to Hermione. “What hurts?”  
“My ribs.”   
“Let me see.” Narcissa lifted her top and inspected the black purple bruises. Bliase let out a whistle.  
“Merlin how are you still standing 'Mione?”   
“He did this too you? I think I'll join Potter.”  
“Enough Draco.” Narcissa said. “Go get some pain-relief potion from the kitchen please and calm down.” Draco looked at his mother but her face was hard and he nodded and left the room. Blaise placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
“Look they aren't mad at you, none of us are mad at you. They are worried and angry that Ron did this to you. Draco and Harry most of all. Draco... well he'll hit me if he finds out I'm saying this but... he just wanted you to be happy and safe even if it means he isn't happy and Potter trusted Weasley and now he's feeling betrayed and guilty.”  
“Guilty?” Blaise nodded.  
“Of course you silly girl.” He said. “We're your friends and we never knew this was going on. And after everything you did for us. We should of told you at the wedding.”  
“And ruin my best friends special day...”  
“It would have been worth it.” A voice said. The three of them turned to look at the fireplace and Ginny Weasley was standing there hands on her hips. “If it could of prevented this...” She gestured to Hermione. “I would of rather my wedding was ruined.”  
“No Gin, you where so happy...”  
“But Harry has been so hurt, so confused the last year, he thought he'd done something wrong. So did I. Teddy asks for you all the time and...”  
“Gin...” Ginny rushed over and hugged Hermione.  
“We've missed you so much. And I'll be having a word with my mother about Ronald.” Hermione smiled just as Draco walked in.  
“Ahhh your here, you might want to go talk to your husband... it looks like he might try and curse my father and if that happens... well I won't be blamed for the consequences.” Ginny sighed and walked out of the room. Draco walked over to Hermione and placed the pain relief potion in her hand. “Drink up, it should help.” His voice had gone soft and he rubbed her arm soothingly. “Your rooms all ready for you any time you want it.”   
“Thank you.” She quickly drank the potion in two gulps, sighing softly as it began to work.  
“Dinner is being made too and rooms have been made so that Ginny and Harry can stay over if they want, I'm sure Auntie Andy would love to come over and Teddy would be thrilled to see you again.” Hermione nodded. Harry walked back in.  
“You OK now Hermione?”  
“Yeah just drank the potion.”  
“I won't let you go back.”  
“Don't worry Potter we have a room ready for her hear and one for you and your wife if you want to stay too.”  
“I'll floo Andromida she's been meaning to come over and she can bring Teddy too.” Ginny said. “He'll be so happy to see you Hermione.”  
“I bet he's gotten so big now.”  
“Oh yeah. You have no idea.” Ginny chuckled, she smiled at Hermione. “I'll go message her now.” Ginny left the room with Narcissa, leaving Hermione with Bliase, Draco and Harry.   
“Look boys, I'm really sorry...”  
“Don't blame yourself it's not your fault.” Blaise interrupted before the other two could even open their mouths.   
“I wanted to tell you at the Wedding. I got preoccupied thought.”  
“So it's Malfoy's fault?”  
“Hey she danced with you to Potter.” Blaise rolled his eyes.  
“Stop it you two.” Bliase took hold of her hands. “Answer me one question Hermione.” She nodded. “You did miss me right?” Hermione laughed at the pleading look on Blaise's face.  
“Of course I missed you.”He scooped her up in a bear hug lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.   
“Don't ever leave us again. Or I'll be forced to chain you up.”  
“I didn't know you bent that way Blaise.” She smirked as Blaise put her down. Draco burst out laughing.  
The door flew open and a loud cry of “Auntie Mione!” Ran out. Hermione looked up to see Teddy Lupin hurtling in to her knees.  
“Hey kiddo, you've got so big.” Teddy beamed up at her.  
“Yep, I'm in school now.”  
“Wow.” She picked him up and groaned slightly in pain. Draco stooped to help her.  
“Careful he's getting big.” Draco said poking Teddy's side causing the young boy to giggle. “Don't want you to hurt yourself.” Draco's eyes bored in to hers. Teddy cuddled close his face against her neck.  
“You won't go away again with you Auntie Mione?”  
“Of course not sweetie. I'm here to stay now.” Teddy clapped.  
“YAY! Now uncle Drayo can stop mopping and you two can be family.” Teddy looks rather smug.  
“You mean moping squirt.” Draco said.  
“That's what I said... mopping.” Hermione laughed and cuddled Teddy close much to the little boy's delight.  
“Dinner's ready.” Narcissa called from the door way, Andromida stood with her looking nervous. Hermione let Teddy down as he hurtled towards Narcissa, who laughed picked him up and took him into the dinning room.  
“Hello Hermione.” Andromida said.  
“I'm sorry Andromida, you must think I'm a horrible person.” She looked completely surprised.  
“Of course not my dear.” She looks down. “Lucius explained what happened. If you ever feel that scared again, you are more than welcome to come to mine and hide.” Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked.  
“That's very nice of you...”  
“No I mean it, I may not be insane but I am just as powerful as Bellatrix and if you need somewhere to hide it is out of the way. Plus Teddy would absolutely adore having you over. He'd get to show you all his toys and I could have a break.” Hermione chuckled.  
“I'd love to come over after my bruises have healed and...”  
“And when Lucius has finished all the other work.”   
They all walked in to the dinning room, Teddy impatiently demanded Hermione sit by him, so she ended up between him and Draco, Who squeezed her hand under the table before starting his dinner. Teddy chatted animatedly to her all the way through dinner, which demanding, with proper manners, that she cut up his food for him. She laughed and chatted normal for the first time in years.


	9. ~9~

Hermione lay in the huge bed feeling so very alone. The room was huge and the shadows seemed to cling to the corners and the empty space. She knew Draco was right next door, probably still reading. The portraits in the room stared down at her mumbling together. She only caught odd words. "Mudblood", "Whore", "Disgrace". She didn't know why Draco's ancestors had followed her in to her bedroom but it was now clear it was to make her feel worse than she already did. She curled up willing sleep to come but the whispers and shadows kept her awake and nervous. With a soft sigh, she got up and rushed to the door. She held the hem of Draco's old t shirt in place. It came down to the middle of her thighs and was perfectly descent but she clung out of nerves.  
She hurried to Draco's door and knocked softly.  
"Come in." She opened the door and peeked in, Draco was sat in his bed bathed in the light from his lamp, a book on his lap and his reading glasses perched in his nose. He looked up. "Hermione? What's wrong?"  
"The painting won't shut up." He sighed, and took his glasses off.   
"Want me to go and make them?" She shook her head, he crooked his head in confusion.  
"Could I stay in here with you for a bit?" She felt stupid. She was a grown women asking if she could come and hide is someone's bed like a little child scared of the dark.  
"Of course." She scurried in, shutting the door with a soft click then hurried over and slipped under the covers Draco had lifted for her. She cuddled up to his side and sighed happily. It had been ages since she had willingly shared a bed with a man. And Draco was so warm, he smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey... You OK?" She nodded as he snuggled down so her head ended up on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure your all right Mione?"  
"I'm scared Ron will find me." She whispered. "He'll be so mad." Draco squeezed her shoulder.  
"I won't let him near you ever again." He rubbed his hands over her shoulder. "Hey... can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"OK..."  
"Did... Did he ever... Force him self on you?" Hermione's face flushed in shame. Draco looked horrified then pulled her in to his arms. "Oh god... Have you told my father?" She shakes her head. "Why not?"  
"Because... I'm ashamed." Draco pulled her on to his lap.  
"No, it wasn't your fault it's never your fault." He placed a tender kiss on top of her head. "God I'm so sorry Hermione... This is all my fault."  
"No..."  
"Of course it is. If I hadn't have left you..." The rest of his statement hung in the air unspoken.  
"You didn't know." She whispered. "It didn't get bad until after Harry's wedding after I refused to marry him. I wanted to leave so many times... but I never had the guts. He's got friends in the Auror office."  
"So do you." She cuddles close, sobbing softly. "Plus you have a group of Slytherin's to protect you. Me and Blaise are the best fighters in Slytherin and Goyle is great in a fist fight, plus you have The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die and his very scary when provoked wife." Hermione half giggled half hiccuped. "And they are all here for you... Plus there's my parents. My father's an ex-Death Eater and my mother lied point blank to the dark lords face and got away with it, plus she's Bellatrix's little sister." Hermione shuddered at the mention of Draco's aunt. "We'll keep you safe and if that fails... I have a gift for you." She looks up confused. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but me, Blaise and Harry all chipped in to get you something, after father meet you with your first complaint." She looks up at him confused. "My father also paid to have it express delivered. We had it shipped over from the Isle of Mann." Hermione looks at him curiously. "Got here a few days ago... We haven't let it out of it's cage yet so it might be a bit cranky... But since it's owner has to be the one to let it out and it's owner is you..." She looks at him wide eyed.  
"You... All got me a present?"  
"To make you feel more safe." He cupped her cheek. "I hate seeing you scared. Want to come meet him?" Hermione nodded and slipped out of the bed. She shivered slightly and Draco wrapped his robe around her shoulders.  
"Thank you." He hugged her shoulder and lead her out of his room and down to the kitchen.   
They found Lucius, rooting around in the cupboard. He looked up as they entered.  
"Draco... and Hermione, is something wrong dear?"  
"Our family have been harassing her." Lucius sighed.  
"Not again... I'll have a word with them. I'm sorry Hermione."  
"I'm showing her the gift we got her."  
"I thought you where going to do it tomorrow with everyone?" Draco shrugged.  
"She scared."  
"All right but I'm waking Blaise and Potter. They will both kick off if they aren't here. He hasn't been feed yet so fix him a plate for you to give him." Hermione nodded.   
"What does he eat?"  
"Raw meat, lamb seems to be popular though he does like a good bit of pork and chicken."  
"OK... can I give him a bowl of all three mixed?"  
"Of course... Tiddles is in bed so do you mind doing it yourself?" Hermione shook her head.  
"Of course not..."  
"I'll help." Draco said. Lucius nodded and left. Draco rubbed circles on the small of Hermione's back "Come on let's start making his dinner."  
When Lucius came back with Blaise and Harry, Ginny on Harry's arm, Hermione and Draco had just finished cutting up all the meat and putting it in a big bowl.  
"So you want to show her?" Blaise said rubbing his eyes. "In the middle of the night?"  
"My ancestor's where being mean... I'm not complaining... she came and snuggled up with me." Lucius scowled.  
"Draco!"  
"What?! She did..."  
"He was closest." Hermione mumbled and Blaise and Harry laughed.  
"Harsh Mione harsh." Draco said.  
"She didn't mean it like that sop picking on the poor girl." Lucius chided.  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy." Ginny said shutting all three of the boys up. "Come on I'm guessing from the bowl you haven't feed him yet."  
"Tiddles is to scared and hates feeding him so I was going to." Lucius said. "Which is why I'm not in bed, with my wife."  
"Oh father don't even go there." Draco shuddered and made a face like Teddy did when Harry kissed Ginny in front of him.  
"How do you think your here." Ginny smirked.  
"EWWW RED!" Hermione giggled.  
"OK OK I'm curious I want to meet the curious him."  
Lucius lead them to one of the less used drawing rooms. A large cage sat in the centre.   
"Go on." Draco said. Hermione walked in slowly and knelt by the cage door, and clicked it open. A large black muzzles poked out experimentally. She tossed a cube of pork forward and the muzzle snapped it up at once. A large front paw came out next, followed by a head and front half. The dog was the size of a calf, with thick black fur. He sniffed around for more food. She tossed two cubes of lamb for him. He looked up, his eyes where milky white and they fixed on Hermione. A soft rumbling left his throat. She held out her hand with a handful of meat. He walked over, sniffing carefully.  
"Your a Mauthe Doog aren't you?" She takes softly. He began eating the meat in her hand. She slowly began petting his head. His ears where down but he didn't growl and happily began eating more meat from her out stretched palm.  
By the time he'd finished the bowl he was happily accepting her petting his and his tail was wagging. "What shall I call you..." She sat with her back against one of the sofa's, he lay with his head in her lap. Hermione began mumbling to herself. Draco smiled.  
"Told you it was a good idea."  
"All right you smug git get over it." Blaise complained.  
"As loyal as a phoenix right?" Harry asked. Blaise nodded.  
"Yep, he'll protect her."  
"Killian." They all looked at Hermione beamed happily and her Mauthe Doog barked his tail wagging. She rubbed her nose against his smiling.  
"Time for bed everyone." Lucius said. "Hermione you can stay with Draco if you like. I know my family can be a pain." She nodded. "I'm sure Draco won't mind." She stood up and walked over. Killian whined loudly.  
"Can he come too?" Hermione pleaded looking at Draco. Her eyes big and round. Draco sighed.  
"Fine." Hermione smiled and patted her thigh.  
"Come on Killian." He padded over right away and nudged his head against her hip nearly toppling the petite Hermione.  
"But he's not sleeping on my bed!"


	10. ~10~

The next morning Hermione woke in Draco's bed. She was curled up against his side and his arm was draped around her waist. His bare chest pillowed her head and was covered by her messy curls. One of her hands was under his shoulder blade the over rested on his chest. Their legs where sort of tangled together. Killian was sat up watching her from Draco's side of the bed, his head resting on the covers. He was whining and then when he saw she was awake he stopped and she could hear the thump thump of his wagging tail.   
“Morning.” She mumbled, reaching a hand over to pet his head. He licked her hand. She smiles at him, his black pupils seemed to scan her for any sign of danger or hurt. She moved slightly but landed on a newer bruise and winced. At once Killian sprang on the bed, half landing on Draco to look at her.  
Draco woke with a start.  
“What the!” He looked to see the huge dog nosing at Hermione his ears flat. Her hand was petting him but he was running his nose over her side.   
“Just a bruise.” She said. “I'm OK...” Draco cupped her cheek making her trail off.  
“I'm so sorry.” He said at once.  
“It's not your fault.” He shook his head.  
“Of course it is. If I'd just... Hoped you might choose me and stayed this wouldn't of happened to you.”  
“I should of left.” She ruffled Killian's ears. “But... I wanted it to work.” She sighed. “Then after the wedding I was to scared.” Killian whined loudly nuzzling her trying to cheer her up.  
“Well your safe now.” She smiled at Draco. “Now get your dog off my bed and chest.” Hermione giggled and tried to get Killian off the bed. He got down slowly, still nuzzling her. “Let's go get some breakfast.” Draco said, Hermione nodded and sat up. Draco mirrored her then held out his robe to her. She blushed as she realised she was just wearing an over sized t shirt. She took the robe and pulled it on. Draco stretched and held out his arm to her. She took it and Killian trotted after the pair as they walked through the manor.   
Draco ignored the way his family portraits mumbled as the pair walked through the halls. Hermione kept her head down and Killian growled at the paintings. They walked to the dinning room and everyone was already their.  
“Auntie Mione!” Teddy smiled as she walked in. “Come sit with me... What's that?” He had spotted Killian.  
“This is Killian. He was a gift from Draco, Blaise, Lucius and Harry.” Teddy hopped down and waked over curious.  
“He's very big.”  
“He's meant to be. He's a guard dog.” Draco said. Teddy peeked at Killian curiously.  
“Can I pet him auntie Mione?”  
“If your gentle, like you are with the owls.” Teddy nodded and held out his hand to Killian. Who looked up at Hermione, before sniffing the outstretched fingers. Before lying down and resting his head on his paws, giving Teddy access to his fluffy head. Teddy carefully petted his head. It wasn't long before Killian's tail was wagging happily.   
Hermione sat at the table while Teddy was playing with Killian on the floor. Narcissa pushed a plate of food towards Hermione. Who looked shocked.  
“You need to eat dear.” She said softly. Draco looked at Hermione and touched her hand.  
“Hermione... Please tell my father what you told me last night.” Lucius' face snapped from his paper to her face.  
“What do you mean Draco?” He stood up and walked over to Hermione and crotched by her feet. “Hermione?”  
“I... I didn't tell you everything.” She whispered. Ginny got up at once and walked over to Teddy.  
“Why don't we take Killian outside to play in the garden?” Teddy looked towards Hermione.  
“Can I auntie Mione?” Hermione looked over trying to swallow the dread in her stomach.  
“Of course sweetie. You go right ahead.” Ginny looked at Hermione a frown on her face, but gave her a look and took Teddy outside. Narcissa took Hermione's free hand.  
“Draco take the boys out.”  
“Yes mother.” Hermione grabbed his hand. He looked at her. “Want me to tell them?” She bit her lip but nodded, knowing she'd never be able to say it to Harry. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking his friends out of the room. With only Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa left in the dinning room, she left her tears fall.  
“I'm sorry... You both so nice and I... I... didn't...” Narcissa hugged her.  
“Did he rape you Hermione?” Lucius looked at his wife, shock clear on his face. Hermione sobbed harder.  
“Why didn't you say anything Hermione?”  
“He always said... it was my own... fault.” She hiccuped. “Because I... I denied him.”   
“It's not right, if you don't want sex you don't want it.” Narcissa rubbed the girls back.  
“How did you guess Narcissa?” Lucius asked.  
“Some of her bruises. The places they are... Rape was one of the only explanations.” Lucius nodded.  
“When was the last time he did it?”  
“Last week.” She mumbled. Trying to block out the horrific memory. Lucius took out his wand and sent off a Patronus. The silver peacock flying off.  
“Did you tell Draco that?” Hermione shook her head.  
“He just asked... If Ron had... ever forced himself... on me.”  
“No wonder he wanted to give you Killian in the middle of the night. I should of realised.”   
There was a loud crack and Hermione turned to see Theodore Nott stood their.   
“You called Lucius... Hermione?” His face broke in to a smile and rushed over then stopped when he saw her crying. “What's wrong?” He caught her hands.  
“I called you here Theo because I need your professional opinion on something.” Theo frowned.  
“Professional opinion?” Hermione asked.  
“Theo's a top healer. Works in the private sector.” Narcissa explained.  
“Like a muggle doctor?” Hermione asked.  
“Exactly.” Theo said. “Unlike most healer's I did muggle medical school along side my healer training. So I have a unique out look on medical problems. Now what can I do to help?”  
“I need you to examine Hermione.” Theo frowned.  
“What for?”  
“Rape.” Theo looked outraged and Hermione sobbed harder. “I need a medical expert to back up our findings and her statement.”  
“Please tell me your pressing charges.” He looked at her pleadingly.  
“Restraining order, first. If that is successful then we will press charges.” Lucius said. “I'm her representative.” Theo nodded.  
“Do you mind Hermione?” He touched her hand softly. “I just want to help.” She nods. “Is there somewhere...”  
The door flew open and Harry rushed in. He ignored everyone else and pulled Hermione in to his arms. She clung to him and broke down completely and Harry clung his face in her hair. He was sobbing brokenly mumbling over and over. Hermione clung back her face buried in his chest and shoulder. Draco, Blaise and Goyle walked in. Blaise and Goyle looked sick and angry and all three looked shocked when they saw Theo.  
“Hey Theo, when did you arrive?” Draco asked.  
“Your father called me.” Draco looked at Lucius. “For a medical exam.” Draco nodded, Harry looked up at him.  
“I want to sit in with her.” He said at once. Theo looked at Hermione.  
“It's all right with me if she agrees.” He said softly. “Lucius needs to be in their too, he's her lawyer.”   
“Please... Please stay Harry.” She mumbled.  
“Always.” He clung back.  
“Let's do this in my office.” Lucius said. “Narcissa...”  
“If you need a women's support I'm here or I can look after Teddy and send in Ginny.”  
“Gin... she needs to know.” Harry said.  
“I'll tell her.” Draco said. “As soon as I have I'll send her in. You both need her. I'll look after Teddy, take him to the library. He likes me reading to him and to show off his reading skills to me.”  
“Thank you.” Harry said. Draco nodded and left the room. Lucius lead the way to his office. Harry held Hermione close the whole way.  
When they got their Theo waved his wand and a screen came up behind Lucius' desk. He was all business and made Lucius and Harry sit in chair's by the door.  
“Hermione. I need you to strip to your underwear. I will have touch the bruises just tell me if I'm hurting you or if your uncomfortable.” His voice was soothing and it calmed her. She nodded and he stood on the other side of the screen while she stripped. He took out a roll of parchment. Lucius placed a quill and ink next to him.  
“Thank you.” He said. “I will be writing down my findings where bruises are, if there was any internal damage because of the rape and beatings, if there will be any long term problems and most importantly I will be checking to see if she's pregnant.”  
“She could be?” Harry sounded terrified.  
“It's possible. If she is then there are different paths to take. She could terminate the pregnancy, but knowing Hermione I don't see her wanting to do that. I will be able to help with what ever she wants to do.” He walked over to the two men and lowered his voice. “There will be mental trauma and she is going to need everyone to help her and stand by her.” They both nodded.  
“She can stay here as long as she needs.” Lucius said. Theo nods.  
“I am willing to take her on as one of my patients as well. She needs people she trusts around her.”  
“I'm ready.” She called. He turned and walked back.   
Behind the screen, Hermione stood in her plain underwear. Theo looked shocked when he saw her pale skin covered in black blue bruises and some yellow green older bruises. Doing a quick by eye report, Theo began writing everything he saw. He started from her neck and went down. He saw a bite shaped old bruise from under the cup of her bra.  
“Hermione? May I?” He asked indicating the bruise. She nodded and Theo carefully lowered the cup slightly. He kept her covered but looked at the darkest part of the bruise. There was a section where it was clear the skin had been broken. He put it back in place then made a few more notes. He carried this on until he got to her thighs. He carefully touched her knee one of the few parts of her not sore. He looked over the bruise patten and sighed. Before getting up and finishing his notes. “OK Hermione, I'm going to do some spells to check you over.” He said. “But if you'd like you can put your clothes back on first.” She did and Theo cast his spell. He waited a second then sighed sadly and vanished the screen. “OK I'm finished.”  
“That was a pregnancy spell.” Hermione said sounding scared. Theo nodded.  
“I'm so sorry Hermione... But your pregnant.”


	11. ~11~

Hermione avoided everyone else for the rest of the day. She assumed Lucius and Harry would tell the others and she couldn't face that, she couldn't face Draco. She curled up in a chair in the boys practise room. It was the least likely place for them to come and look for her. She didn't have a clue what to do, Theo had explained there were many options open to her, she could terminate the pregnancy, she could put the baby up for adoption or she could keep it. Harry had made it clear he would support her no matter what.  
“Your welcome here no matter what you choose.” Lucius had said before letting her leave.  
Killian lay at her feet, growling every now and again.  
“Ahh here you are.” Looking up she saw Blaise in the door way.  
“Hey Blaise.” He looked sad.  
“Harry told us, please be pressing charges.” She nodded.”What are you going to do?”  
“I haven't a clue.” She said. “I didn't want to have Ron's child. But I don't want to just terminate, its not the child's fault after all. Then again I don't think I could raise it... All I can think about is how it was conceived and it makes me sick.” She sobbed softly, Killian whined.  
“Hey, hey, hey...” Blaise wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. “No one would blame you if you terminated...”  
“Is Draco mad?” He shook his head.  
“Worried more than anything... He keeps blaming himself.”  
“He shouldn't.”  
“Yeah well you know what Draco's like. Goyle actually hit him when he found out that Draco had abandoned you at the end of Hogwarts.” Hermione gave a weak smile. “He got very fond of you, after all you never made him feel like a complete idiot and you helped him without teasing him.”  
“He just couldn't understand it was nothing he should have been ashamed of I'm happy I could help.”  
“Exactly and now we want to help you.” Blaise hugged her tightly. “From what Theo's said you have three weeks before you can't terminate.”  
“I... Adoption is still an option right?” Blaise nodded. “But I don't want people adopting it just because its my child.”  
“You can do a closed adoption.” A voice said. Hermione jumped and turned. Draco stood in the door way. “That way no one will know it is yours.” She bit her lip but a small smile cover her lips. “I did some research for you. Just in case.” He shrugged.  
“Draco...” Her voice was soft and she was biting her lip worried. He walked over, Blaise looked at him before leaving the room. Hermione fiddled with her sleeve not meeting Draco's eyes.   
“Hermione... Look at me.” He caught her chin and lifted it so she meet his eyes. “Why are you avoiding me?”  
“You... You must be mad.” He nodded and her heart broke.   
“But not at you, you silly women.” The shock was clear on her face. “At myself and most of all at Weasley. None of this was your fault. If I hadn't of backed down and pushed you away...”  
“You can't keep blaming yourself. You wanted what was best for me.”  
“I should of let you pick for yourself.” She laughed.  
“You should of yes, but your heart was in the wrong place.” She nuzzled his palm. “But at least my first time was my own.” He smiled back.  
“Yeah, thank you for giving it to me.”  
“That should have been enough for you to know it was you I wanted.”   
“In hind sight, yeah it should have been.” He wrapped his arms around her. “But I'll help you no matter what.”   
“Thank you Draco.”  
“Any time.” He kissed her head. “Want to join everyone for dinner?”  
“I... don't know.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don't want to be treated differently.” He squeezed her.  
“They all want to help.”   
“I know...”  
“Come on.” She nodded and stood up. He slipped his arm around her waist. “We'll work this out Hermione.” She rested her head on his shoulder.   
“Do you ever wonder what would of happened if you hadn't let me go?”  
“All the time.” He smiled sweetly at her. “I think we'd be married, I'd of asked at least once by now.” She laughed. “We'd be writing songs, and performing often.”  
“You are great at writing songs by yourself.”  
“Yes but so are you.” He pulled her close. “Now come on, lets get to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I've been busy


	12. ~12~

The next few days passed in a blur. Hermione settled in to life at the manor easily, Harry and Ginny came over to see her every way. Ginny was understandably half furious, half devastated. She had clung to Hermione and sobbed her heart out.   
It had been a week since she had been back to the flat she shared with Ron or even stepped in to St Mungo’s, she’d sent in a letter saying she was taking some personal time. Lucius took her to one side and explained her options.  
‘The best bet is to use what Theo documented to get a restraining order then we can move ahead with the charges. What you must understand is that he’s a celebrity and because of that this will be in the spot light and many people will not believe you.’ Lucius paced his study. ‘You mustn’t be disheartened, we will sort this for you.’  
Hermione nodded. ‘I just want my own life.’  
‘And you have every right to go for it.’ Lucius touched her shoulder. ‘I am the best at what I do.’  
Hermione smiled at him. ‘Thank you, Lucius, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t offered to help me.’   
‘You’d have found it elsewhere. Everything I know of you makes it clear you won’t stand for this, one way or another he would have pushed you too far.’  
‘I wish I had your faith in me.’  
The door burst open and Killian ran in barking, he stopped at her side and dropped his head into her lap.  
Hermione laughed and ruffled his ears. ‘Did you miss me?’  
‘Killian!’ Draco ran in panting. ‘Damn your fast… Sorry to disturb you father.’   
‘It’s fine. We were finished here.’   
Draco smiled at Hermione. ‘You ready for practise?’  
‘Practise?’   
‘For the band… Come on you have to come back. We need you.’ He shot her the puppy dog eyes.   
Hermione chuckled. ‘How can I resist that?’  
‘His mother can’t either.’ Lucius rolled his eyes at his son.  
Hermione chuckled and accepted the hand Draco held out to her. ‘So… practise?’   
Draco lead her to the room that the band used. Blaise and Goyle were already setting up.  
‘Your late Draco! Why are you always late!’ Blaise didn’t even look up from tuning his guitar.   
‘He has a good reason this time.’ Goyle waved at Hermione.  
‘I doubt it!’ Blaise looked up then beamed. ‘Hermione! Okay… that’s a good excuse.’   
‘I’m not always late!’   
Hermione walked over to Goyle, while Blaise and Draco argued. ‘Do they always bicker like this?’  
‘They haven’t stopped since school.’  
‘Of course, they haven’t.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s great to see you all again.’  
‘Great to see you too… this wasn’t the same with out you.’   
‘Come on let’s get started.’ Blaise said. ‘So what song?’  
‘Blaise… How about that song we wrote together?’   
Blaise laughed. ‘Your cruel.’  
‘What song?’ Draco asked.   
‘The last one we wrote together. Since you don’t know the words I’ll sing your bit Draco. For this one.’ He grabbed a folder and took out sheet music, which he handed out.   
Hermione took her place by the microphone. She still remembered the lyrics, but she took the sheet of music Blaise offered her. It had been years they had written it. He’d had the melody and had come to her looking for lyrics that went with it. The music started, and she moved with it, letting it flow over and fill her.   
‘When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough’ Her voice ran out, one hand on the microphone the other at her side, the music sheet forgotten at her side. ‘It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this.  
We got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours’  
Blaise’s voice took over where her’s ended. ‘When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

Girl, you know this.  
We got a love that is hopeless’  
‘Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday’ They sang together, their voice’s mixing with each other and the music. They had never performed this all together. ‘Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that’ Their voices mixed then faded together. They turned to each other and beamed.   
‘That turned out better than we thought it would.’ Blaise said after they had caught their breath.   
Hermione nodded. ‘Yeah, yeah it did.’  
Blaise handed Draco his music sheet. ‘You need to learn the lyrics.’   
‘You two wrote that? It’s great.’  
‘Hermione wrote the lyrics. I wrote the music.’ Blaise clapped her on the shoulder.  
Hermione laughed, she’d missed this group of friends. Missed the support and companionship.   
‘Sounded great.’ Goyle beamed. ‘You really belong here, Hermione.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away guys but I'm back and I'm going to try updating ALL my works more often. Thank you for being so patient with me it means alot


End file.
